Aerosol hair spray products containing colorant were introduced into the U.S. market in the 1970s. The aerosol color-containing hair sprays were alcohol-based aerosols composed primarily of propellant, ethyl or isopropyl alcohol, colored pigments and polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) monomers and their derivatives. These products typically suffered from high water solubility and rubbed off easily when touched.
To date, very little has changed in the state of the art of these products. Dimethyl silicone oils and hydrophobic surface active agents have been added in an attempt to increase water repellency but have proven to be largely ineffective. There is a need for a sprayable hair color composition that improves wearablility by providing increased adhesion, water resistance, transfer resistance, and increased gloss.